


Shine

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [14]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Acronym, Rhyming, kinda happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Managed to write a kinda happy poem! It's a miracle
Series: Poems [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 1





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to write a kinda happy poem! It's a miracle

Sitting, splitting up your lips.

Huffing, puffing while you wait.

Inking, thinking, pencil chips.

Nesting, resting, you are late.

Ending, sending you back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) <3  
> ~Leaf


End file.
